Altering Two Lives
by Mikki Warner
Summary: Chiro and Jasmine are cousins who live in the sewer of Shuggazoom City. When they were low on food and options, Jasmine overhears a conversation that there was an apple orchard outside the city. They go and got something more than they bargained for. OCs
1. Discovery

**A.U. STORY!**

**This story goes to Halloween Witch. (One of my great supportive reviewers.) In mater of fact the whole idea for this story was by her. Thank you Halloween Which for being a good reader and reviewer. **

**And thank you ALL for reading and reviewing as well.**

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own SRMTHFG! The show belongs to Ciro Nieli**

**I do not own Jasmine, Mandy, and Skeleton Queen These ocs belong to Halloween Witch**

**I do, however, own Team Elemental. (Savanna, Gabriel, Adrassi, and Xavier.)**

**Altering Two Lives**

**By: Mikki S.A.**

**For: Halloween Which**

**Main St. Pipe Line**

**

* * *

**

Chiro's POV

Darkness, must, mold, rot. The smell is overpowering. All this describes my cousin, Jasmine, and I's living environment. But it's not like we can help it. It's not like we can help the fact that both our sets of parents have died in a crazy fire last Christmas. And now we have no choice but to live in the godforsaken sewers underneath the city. Hiding. Hiding from the people from the orphanage. The people that run the place, I swear, are evil! They are cruel and make the poor orphans work all day and give them little rest. They barely feed them and punish them harshly if the orphans wouldn't obey. I guess living in the sewers is better than _that_ place.

"Chiro!" What does she want now?

Normal POV

"Chiro!" Jasmine called once more.

"What?" he answered stumbling out of a rather large pipe line.

"We're running very low on food. We only have a few rotting pieces of fruit and some molding bread." she said. "I'm going out to search for more food. You coming?" Chiro scratched his head and yawned.

"I'm quite tired to tell you the truth." Jasmine didn't respond. Finally after another moment of silence between the two she sighed.

"'Kay. I'll go by myself. You can stay here and rest. I'll be back in an hour or so." And with that note she pivoted on her feet and walked toward the exit of the sewers. Jasmine stepped out into broad daylight. Her pale, dirty, skin almost reflecting the intensity of the sun's powerful rays. She shielded her eyes, protecting them from the light. She groaned.

Jasmine's POV

I've been wondering for half an hour now and stiff found no food. Not in dumpsters. No scraps thrown out of the restaurant's windows. Well, nothing edible anyway. My feet are getting soar already maybe I should just go back. Better luck tomor-.

"Yes. They are all ripe and should be ready for picking."

Hello. What are they talking about.

Normal POV

Jasmine made her way around a building and started to eavesdrop on two men who were just around the corner.

"A whole orchard of apples that are ripe and plump. Pity that people are too scared of going on the outskirts of the city to get them." One man said.

"I know. What a waste of perfect fruit. Oh well. Better safe than sorry. Eh?" the other said. Jasmine smiled broadly and dashed off into the street back to her home. She burst into the sewer and ran to find Chiro.

"Chiro!" she yelled. "Chiro!" she kept running until she tripped over something or _someone_. "Oh Chiro! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to trip over you. I didn't see you my eyes didn't adjust to the dark-"

"It's fine. Just, what is it?" Jasmine smile again.

"I found a food source." Chiro's eyes widened.

"Really? Where?"

"On the out skirts of the city. A whole apple orchard is out there. It's the peak for apple season right now! We can go there to get some food." Chiro narrowed his eyes.

"It's dangerous out there. I don't think-"

"C'mon, Chiro! We're desperate here! We're gonna starve if we don't eat!" Chiro groaned.

"Ugh. Where did ya' here that from, anyway?"

"I was listening in on these two guys conversation. We should go! What do you say?" Jasmine asked giddily. Chiro thought for a moment.

"Well, I suppose. I mean, we are scarce on food."

"Good. We'll go tonight so no one catches us." Chiro nodded and grinned.

"Yeah. Sure thing, Jazz. How 'bout at midnight so it will make things even scarier?" Chiro chuckled as Jasmine playfully smacked him upside the head.

**Shuggazoom Bridge**

The sky is a beautiful midnight blue color. With bright stars scattered around the space. The moon is merely a crescent and hung high in the sky. The two cousin's walked carefully across the wondrous bridge to the outskirts of the big city of Shuggazoom.

"Bur. It's chilly out here. I should brought my jacket." Jasmine said carrying an empty basket.

"We could always go tomorrow."

"Chiro! We're both starving! We need to eat something." Jasmine sighed and continued to walk. "Sorry. I guess I get upset when I'm hungry." Chiro shrugged.

"It's okay." he said. "We both get that way." He swung the backpack he was holding lazily. The couple made their way to the end of the bridge and looked to their left where the moon hung over a tall hill.

"That's where the orchard is! On that hill." Jasmine exclaimed. "It's so far away. How did people know there was an orchard out there anyway if they're to scared to come out of the city?"

"Long ago apple farmers used to live here. But moved after a strange incident. Some wild animals came out of the savage lands and attacked them. Few people survived. I remember that story, my mom told it to me." Chiro explained.

"Wild animals?"

"Yeah. Some of the survivors said wild animals, others said demons sent from Lucifer himself." Jasmine shivered.

"Ugh. That sounds awful. I wonder if the animals are still around." she said. Chiro winced.

"Hope not." The two walked silently after that. When they got to the orchard the split to gather the apples. Chiro climbed up a tree to get the best apples which are on the top.

"Hmm." Chiro took a bite out of a large, red, apple. "Wow. I'm surprised no bugs got to these yet. Especially since there is no pesticide." He said to no one in particular. He shook the top branch so the apples would fall to the ground making it easier to collect. About ten apples fell. The boy smiled to himself. "Perfect." Then something gleaming in the moonlight caught his eye. Chiro looked up at the horizon to see what was gleaming. In the distance he saw a huge silhouette of what look liked to be a box shape. "What is that?"

"What's, what?" Jasmine asked nearly scaring Chiro half to death. He looked down to see his cousin looking back up at him. Chiro pointed to what he saw.

"Over there. Something is over there." Jasmine looked in the direction he was pointing.

"I don't see anything." She said. Chiro jumped down from the tree.

"It's probably because you're too low. C'mon, let's get a closer look at it." He said walking in the direction he saw the silhouette. Jasmine followed closely behind.

"What was it?"

"It might be a abandoned house or something. Maybe it will have food inside. Preservatives or something." Chiro reported. Jasmine smiled.

"Okay then. Let's go and see." The cousins wandered over to the structure that they spotted from afar. Several minutes later they got closer the the figure and noticed something about it.

"Uh, Chiro. I don't think that's a house." Chiro cocked a brow.

"I know. It's far too big."

"It looks like it has a head and . . . and shoulders." Jasmine said. "Maybe . . . it's a robot." Chiro scoffed.

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"Chiro look at it! It has metal all over it! Maybe we should go back home."

"C'mon let's just take a closer look at it!" Chiro said curiously. Jasmine huffed and reluctantly agreed. The couple approached the giant figure and saw that it was a robot after all. Covered in moss and vines. Chiro walked around the robot looking at it up and down. "How do we get in?" He put a lone hand on the robot's foot. Chiro's hand started to glow green and so did the area around Chiro's hand. "What the!" Chiro exclaimed and threw himself back. Suddenly a whooshing sound was heard. An automatic door have opened. Jasmine's eyes went wide.

"How did you do that?" She asked. Chiro didn't answer, instead he walked past her into the robot.

"Wow! It's amazing!" He said. Jasmine went in too. She looked around.

"Is that some sort of elevator?" She asked pointing to several tube-like things.

"Let's find out." Chiro stepped into the orange tube with his cousin. Without a warning they were shot upward. The two screamed in fright at the sudden movement. They came to an abrupt halt.

"Now where are we?" Jasmine groaned. "It's black as pitch in here!"

Try to find a light switch." Chiro said feeling along the wall. He touched something. "What's this?" He asked himself. "It feels like a whole bunch of buttons." He continued to feel around until his hand hit something protruding from the surface with the supposed buttons. "I found a lever, Jazz!"

"So did I!" She called back to him. "Maybe they're the light switches!" Then at the same time the cousin's pulled the levers down. A loud crash was heard followed by a series of bright, neon, green lightning bolts. "What's happening!" Jasmine cried.

"I don't know!" Chiro yelled as the crashing and lightning continued. Then it was still. Oh so very still.

Chiro's POV

Everything was black after the incident. I couldn't do anything, I couldn't hear anything, I couldn't see anything. I did not dare move! I was shocked and scared._ What have I done?_ I asked myself. I started to think about my cousin. Is she alright? For some reason I felt that she was alright. But that wasn't the only thing I felt. I had a feeling of enormous power within me. A sense of strength, a mind of fearlessness. I felt invincible. Those feelings were shattered when I heard an unfamiliar groan.

Normal POV

"Ugh! What was that?" A voice asked. "Can some one please turn on the lights?" It sounded like a male voice.

"I'll find the switch. Be patient, Sparx." Another voice answered. It sounded more higher than the others with a hint of a European-British accent. A flood of light filled the room. A red monkey stood in the center of the room squinting.

"What woke us up?" They monkey's eyes fell upon the two cousin's huddled in a corner looking at him with wide eyes. "How'd you get in here?" It asked. Jasmine screamed and quickly ran past him to get to the orange tube the came up in. The red monkey grabbed her arm before she could leave. "Hey! Kid I'm not gonna hurt ya'!" He said. "Did you wake us up?" Jasmine nervously nodded.

"I'm sorry. We didn't mean to disturb you! Chiro we should get going!"

"Dang Sparx don't scare the kids." A golden monkey said. She had a beautiful feminine voice. "Who are you?" she asked. Jasmine gulped.

"I-I'm Jasmine and this is my cousin Chiro." She didn't take her eyes off the monkeys. A middle-aged man walked up to them and laughed.

"Don't worry. They aren't rapid." He said. "These creatures you see right now are highly intelligent and elite. They are cybernetic simians."

"H-how can they talk?" Chiro asked slowly and cautiously extending his hand toward a dirt brown one. The brown simian looked at him with Texas rust colored eyes and popped his hip.

"Boy! If you touch me Ima gonna rip yo' arm off!" Chiro jerked back his hand.

"Xavier! That was rude!" Said a creamy white monkey with baby blue eyes. "Sorry. He's really messed up in the head. My name is Adrassi Steller and that was Xavier-5.3 Jr. You can call me Adrassi and him Xavier." The red one spoke up again.

"Names SPRX-77. But you can call me Sparx."

"I'm Nova. It's wonderful to meet you guys." The yellow female said.

"Oh! I'm Otto! I'm so cool 'cause I can say my name forward and backwards at the same time!" A green monkey with black eyes chirped.

"My name is Mr. Hal Gibson. Please refer to me only as Gibson." The British-sounding monkey said who was dark blue and black eyed. The cousin's looked at each other with uncertainty.

"Address me as Antauri." A black male with green eyes said. The man that spoke to them moments ago then introduced himself.

"I am Gabriel Leo Marcade. I go by my first name."

"And I am Savanna Lynn Anderson." A hot pink female with icy blue eyes said. Chiro looked at them and shook his head.

"Who _are _you guys?" Antauri smiled.

"Glad you asked. We are the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce. I am the second in command of this team." He motioned to Sparx, Otto, Nova, and Gibson.

"And I am the leader of Team Elemental." Savanna points to Gabriel, Adrassi, and Xavier. "You see we are kind of . . . what you kids would call superheros. We have special powers and protect Shuggazoom from our evil foes. You guys may ask questions later but we have some questions of our own now." Chiro and Jasmine nodded.

"How did you guys get in here?" Nova asked. Chiro thought for a moment.

"Erm. I put my hand on this secret door thing and it started glowing green. I thought it was just a scanner or something scanning my hand." The monkeys looked at each other in disbelief.

"It can't be those two! Can it?" Sparx said.

"They are far too young." Adrassi added.

"What can't we be? Too young for what?" Jasmine asked. Antauri sighed.

"We'll tell you later. Do you kids have parents back at home expecting you?" Chiro nibbled on his bottom lip.

"Uh. Actually . . . Can you guys keep a secret?"

"OH MY GOSH THEY KILLED THEIR PARENTS!" Xavier screamed and ran out of the room. Adrassi shook her head.

"Sorry about that. Did we forget to mention he's kind of ADHD?" The cousin's shook their heads. "And to answer your question, yes. We can keep a secret." Jasmine shifted uncomfortably.

"Our parents were killed a couple years back during Christmas. In a fire. They were having an 'adult' party and we had to go stay at a friends house. They didn't escape fast enough so they burned to death." Jasmine's voice trembled at the memories. "Chiro and I ran away after this incident because we were afraid of the orphanage. The people who are in charge of the place are very cruel and even abusive. So we've been living in the sewers for years." The team's eyes soften.

"Oh goodness," Savanna scratched her head. "I am so sorry top hear that, you poor children!" Savanna looked at Antauri. "I'm gonna make a notion for them without your opinion on the matter okay?" Antauri opened his mouth to protest but Savanna went on. "Would you two like to stay with us for awhile?" Chiro's eyes widened.

"Really? Can we?"

"Of course! Being homeless is not a great way to grow up." Nova said. Jasmine and Chiro looked at each other and smiled.

"What do you say Jazz?"

"As long as we're not a burden to you." Nova brushed her hand in the air.

"Naw! You won't be a problem. Let me show you to the guest bedrooms." The gold simian led them out and the others stayed in the main room.

"Are they the . . ." Sparx's voice trailed off. "You know, the one's?" Antauri scrunched his brow.

"I felt the power primate deep within' them. They could be the couple that we were waiting so long for."

"But they can't be more than 13!" Gabriel said. "I was expecting some one more brawny, prime age, intelligent, and leadership material. Not some orphaned kids, with no education."

"They will have a lot to learn, yes. But they are the one's and we'll try our hardest to get them to be great leaders one day. Gibson can give them academic lesson's. Nova can train them. Sparx can teach them how to fly an aircraft. Otto can teach them mechanics. Savanna will teach them first aid. And so on."

"When are we going to tell them that they are destined to be our leaders?" Otto asked. Antauri looked down at the ground.

"When they're ready."

* * *

**So like I said before this story goes to Halloween Witch.**

**A few heads up. My grandpa is recovering from surgery and only I know how it's gonna effect my updating of this story. Also I'm going camping this weekend so I probably won't update then either. **

**If you like it add to you favorites and R&R! :)  
**


	2. Acquaintances

**After a week of waiting! Here's chapter 2!**

**This is where the cousin's get to know the teams a little better.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Normal POV

Jasmine sat on the bed in her new room and smiled looking around the area. Nova smiled. "Do you like it?" Jasmine looked at her and nodded.

"We really appreciate this." Nova waved her off.

"You two already thanked us enough." Nova sat on the bed next to her. "You should probably get some sleep. I should too. I have a lot of work to do tomorrow-" Xavier burst into the room panting hard. This startled Jasmine and she nearly fell off the bed.

"Guys! Something bad happened!" Nova jumped off the bed and asked with worry in her voice.

"What is it! Xavier?" The brown monkey started crying and talked through sobs.

"I-I . . . ran outta . . . outta p-pills." He held out a white prescription bottle to Nova. The yellow female sighed and took the bottle from him.

"I'll call the pharmacy and ask for a refill. You go to bed now X Man." Xavier slumped his shoulders and walked out. Nova sat back down. "I'll never know what's going on in that tiny brain of his." Jasmine laughed and Nova smiled. "You have a really pretty smile, Jazz." Jasmine covered her mouth.

"Oh no I don't." Nova nodded.

"Yeah you do. Well I think you met the team but tomorrow you'll get to know them a little better." Jasmine grinned.

"I can't wait to get to know them better. They seem so nice."

"Oh they are, well, except Sparx. You'll find him annoying." Jasmine chuckled. "Tomorrow," Nova started. "You can take a shower, wash your clothes. But unfortunately we wont have any time to go shopping for new clothes. That will have to wait till tomorrow's tomorrow."

"You guys don't have to get us anything."

"No, you live with us now. Of course we will need to adopt you before you can legally be in our custody or 'family'. Well I guess I'll go to bed now." Nova said getting up and leaving. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Jasmine said settling down under the covers.

Chiro's POV

I woke up and sat up right. I was looking around the room I was in, in a daze. I rubbed my head and got out of bed deciding that was the most comfortable sleep I had all year. I made my way to the orange transport tube wondering how it worked when Antauri came up from behind me and started talking to me.

"Hello Chiro, sleep well?" I nodded.

"Yes, How do I work this thing?" I asked motioning to the tube. Antauri smiled and walked into the tube and told me to get in with him. Suddenly we shot down to the kitchen.

"It can sense where we wanna go," He said. "with it's highly, advanced technology, It reads our brain waves and thoughts." We step out into the dining room where my cousin, Sparx, Otto, Adrassi, Xavier, and Gabriel were already eating breakfast. "Where is Savanna, Gibson, and Nova?"

"Nova is taking a shower and I'm not sure where the other two are." Otto said. Sparx snickered.

"They're probably in the lab flirting with each other." he whispered. Jasmine cocked a brow.

"They are . . . together?" Sparx nodded.

"Have been for years and years. I'm surprised Brain-Strain was able to keep her all this time." I laughed because at that moment, Savanna walked in and she heard everything.

"What was that, Sparx?" She popped her hip and crossed her arms. Sparx looked down at his plate and said nothing. "You're jealous of Gibson 'cause he actually _has _a girl. Also Gibson and I weren't flirting . . . we were making out." Savanna whispered, patting the back of his head and sat down. Sparx grumbled.

"I do too have a girl." Sparx pouted. "I will have a girl."

"So what is today's schedule?" Savanna asked.

Normal POV

"We have to make sure the robot is in working order and get it cleaned up." Antauri said. "Then we can go out and see the city." Nova walked in with soap in her fur and she was still drenched. "Um, why didn't you rinse your fur or dry off?" Nova growled.

"Someone! I don't know who! Turned off the water!" Xavier giggled like a little girl. "Xavier 5.3! What did you do!" Xavier shot his hands in the air.

"I have done nothing!" He made a weird noise with his mouth. "All I did was turn off the water."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why because?"

"So the fishies have enough."

"Enough what?"

"Water." Antauri smacked his forehead.

"Xavier, the fish will be fine. Go turn the water back on." Xavier pouted and walked out of the dining room with his head hung low.

"Fine, but I will not be held responsible for the extinction of fish." he mumbled.

"What are going extinct?" Gibson asked as he entered the room and sat next to Sparx and Antauri.

"Nothing, Hun. Just forget it." Savanna said.

"Can we help you with anything?" Jasmine asked. "Clean the robot or something?" Adrassi smiled and nodded.

"You can help me and Antauri, Xavier and Gabe clean the interior." the cream colored simian looked at the clock. "Well we should get started. It's already ten o'clock and we haven't done anything, yet."

Jasmine's POV

The work seemed to go on for HOURS and HOURS! I don't even remember ever working that much in my life! After we cleaned the rooms, the infirmary, lab, and other additional rooms we had lunch. We were planing on going out that day when Otto Gabe, and Gibson were done checking if the robot was stable and in working order. But that took another two hours. Then finally we were done. The team of colorful monkeys seemed anxious to see how much the city has changed since their last visit. Chiro and I gave them a tour and they seemed to like the changes and what stayed.

Normal POV

"Nox noctis Secui, What's that?" Savanna asked. Jasmine looked at the building Savanna was pointing to.

"That's a Latino night club." Jasmine said. "Very cultural. Has good character." Savanna squeezed Gibson's hand.

"We should go there!" She said. "When was the last time you and I did the salsa or mambo?" The blue monkey groaned.

"Not in a while, not for a while." He said. Adrassi grinned.

"Aw c'mon, Gibson. Treat your girl right. We all worked so hard we can have supper here tonight." She opened the doors to the place and poked her head in. "It looks like a kid friendly place. Let's go." The group walked into the club. The ceiling was low and a foreign, up beat, Latino music was playing. The lights were red and dim. Fog hung in the area.

"Oo I like it!" Otto chirped. A Spanish waitress came up to the party and spoke to them in a thick accent. Her cultural dress waved with every step she took.

"May I escort you to your tables?" she asked. Chiro nodded.

"Thank you, Miss." She lead them across the dance floor in the center of the restaurant and sat them in the back by a wall giving them a good view of the paid Latino dancers. The waitress walked off leaving them to decide what they wanted to order. Sparx nudged Antauri.

"Go ask that girl to dance with you when she comes back." he said.

"What? No, no. The waitress? No. I cannot dance to this style of music."

"Come on! I dare you!"

"Sparx, really. You know I'd never do such a thing." Sparx frowned then looked at Chiro.

"Hey kid," Chiro looked at the red male. "Would you dance with the waitress?" Chiro shook his head.

"No way."

"What if I give you twenty bucks?" Chiro thought for a moment.

"Show me the money." He said. Sparx smiled and held out a bill.

"Smart kid. Always ask to see the money before doing something." Nova smacked Sparx.

"Sparx! Do not bribe him to do something he doesn't want to do! That's wrong." The pilot rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair.

"But of course Chiro wants to dance with that fine Spanish waitress." The waitress comes back with a pen and pad ready to take their orders. She smiled brightly.

"I remember you, Hyperforce and Elemental. It's been a while since I have last seen you. When I was eight I believe. It's been ten years now?" The monkeys nodded. "Where were you all this time?"

"Hibernation, Miss." Antauri said. "Ever since . . . the incident we've been in hibernation." The waitress' eyes widened with remembrance. She looked at Jasmine and Chiro.

"Th-the prophecy?" She asked. Antauri quickly shook his head and gave her a signal to be quite. She immediately got the message and changed the subject. "Right so. What will it be?" The group placed their orders and before the waitress left Chiro motioned to her to come by him. He whispered in her ear and she kept smiling and nodding. The woman walked to the DJ and whispered to him too. Jasmine squinted at Chiro.

"What did you say?" she asked. Chiro smiled.

"Sparx is about to loose twenty bucks." The boy got up and walked to the center of the dance floor a little embarrassed. The music suddenly changed to the ever famous song La Macarena. The waitress chuckled and stood by Chiro and started to do the sixteen count moves with him. The Hyperforce and Elemental team watched this scene laughing hardly. Jasmine smacked her palm to her forehead.

Jasmine's POV

Why must he do this to me? I am not related to him. I watch my cousin and the waitress continue the dance in the middle of the Brazilian wood dance floor until the music finally faded away. When Chiro came back Sparx had the money waiting for Chiro when he sat down. Sparx chuckled.

"Supper is on Chiro tonight." He said nudging him. I glare at Chiro.

"If anyone asks, you are just some stranger that keeps following me around everywhere." The girls on the monkey teams giggled.

"Oh, Jazz, honey. I'd hate to be related to that." Savanna said. I slouched down into my chair.

Normal POV

"I wanna see you do better, Savvy." Adrassi joked. Savanna glared at her and abruptly stood up from her seat.

"Oh no." Gibson whimpered. Savanna grabbed him by tail and dragged him to the dance floor.

"We might be a little rusty. It's been years, but I know we can top that crummy, Macarena Chiro tried to get away with."

"Can't we just enjoy our time here?" Gibson asked nervously noticing people watching the two in the middle of the room with spot lights gleaming down on them. Savanna quickly ran to the DJ and requested a song. The disc jockey snickered when the hot pink female rushed back to her mate. He picked up a micro phone and spoke into it grabbing everyone's attention.

"Everybody! Cast your gaze to the center of the dance floor and prepare for the amazingly talented couple, Hal Gibson and Savanna Lynn Anderson, perform the extremely difficult dance Mundial de Tango!" He announced. The DJ put the record on the player and when the music started the couple got into the opening position. Savanna's back to Gibson's stomach, holding hands, right legs bent forward and left legs extended and locked back.

"You owe me, Savanna." Gibson grumbled in her ear. The two suddenly sprung to life and swiftly moved across the dance floor doing series of kicks, twist, and in sync steps. The teams watching this smiled broadly as they watched them dance. Sparx snickered when he saw Gibson lift Savanna in the air and held her there for a couple moments.

"Don't drop her now, Gibby!" He yelled.

"Like you could do better, Sparx!" Gibson snapped back, getting kicked in the shin in the process for not concentrating on what he was doing.

"Focus, Hun." Savanna said. They continued to dance till the end of the rather short tango. At the ending pose, Savanna's leg wrapped around Gibson's while she was being tilted back, everyone applauded and begged for an encore. Ignoring the crowd, Gibson practically let Savanna drop to the ground and walked back to the table. Savanna huffed and walked after him.

"That was amazing." Jasmine said. "Give me some lessons?" Savanna smiled.

"Of course, sweetie." Nova chuckled.

"Gee, Gibson. You made it look so easy. But you also made it look really boring with that face you were making."

"I wasn't making a face." He said.

"Exactly! You were emotionless." Nova poked him in the arm. "You don't supposed they don't have hip hop do you?" Sparx shrugged.

"Why? You wanna dance?" Nova beamed.

"Actually yes. I do want to dance!" She said. "Good lock and popping! You wanna do it with me Sparx?" The red monkey nearly fell off his seat.

"Uh sure! I haven't danced to hip hop in forever. But I will." Nova took his hand and lead him to the floor.

"Ugh." Antauri sighed. "We're gonna be here all night." He groaned.

"Isn't good lock and popping supposed to be a dance for four people?" Gabriel asked.

"Uh. Not sure. Guess it will make it all the more interesting." Adrassi said. The duet of red and yellow simians stood on the floor waiting for their cue when the music started. The couple started to do perfect synchronized dance moves. Popping and locking their joints to the beats of the music. Stepping back, moving forward, fist pumps, bouncing, and jumping. All of it was extraordinary, except the part where Sparx spun on the balls of his feet and ended up on his face. The crowed went crazy with laughter. Sparx flushed bright red, slowly getting up and brushing it off and tried to survive the rest of the song without any bloopers. After all, it wasn't the first time he made himself look stupid in front of his secret crush.

* * *

**You can watch the Macarena, Mundial de Tango, and the Good Lock and Popping on youtube. I HIGHLY recommend you do that so you can picture what the couple were actually doing.**

**Are you liking it so far Halloween Witch? Because I love to write it!**

**Remember ya'll, R&R! LUV YA!  
**


End file.
